Anime at Hogwarts
by shadowgirl1613
Summary: Fruits Basket, Fullmetal Alchemist, and Yu Yu Hakusho all go to Hogwarts! Rated T for language. What kind of chaos will happen when they meet?
1. Different Reasons

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, Fruits Basket, Yu Yu Hakusho, or Fullmetal Alchemist.

A/N: This is my first fanfic, so please be sympathetic. Also, I have this story taking place in Harry's 6th year instead of his 7th.

**Anime at Hogwarts!**

**Different Reasons**

At Shigure's House

Shigure Sohma was writing another one of his books, but he wasn't paying too much attention to it. He was waiting for his cousins and Tohru Honda to arrive from school. He had good news, but they were late. 'Probably Yuki and Kyo got into another fight again.' thought the usually patient Shigure. He sighed, 'Usually it is fun to watch my cousins fight, but this is important!'

Finally, Yuki, Kyo, and Tohru stepped into the house. At this point, Shigure gave up writing his story. 'I'll just finish it later and Mii will have to deal with it.' He sighed again; his editor was not going to be happy about this.

"Shigure, we're home!" yelled Tohru.

Shigure looked at them. 'Yep, I was right, and it looks like Kyo got his but kicked for the millionth time.' Kyo looked like a can that had been kicked around in the streets too much, Yuki looked very annoyed, and Tohru looked very relieved to be at home again.

"Well, this should cheer you all up! I have good news!" Kyo gave Shigure a very angry glare, but Shigure ignored this.

"Oh! What is it?" asked an excited Tohru. Apparently she completely forgot about what just happened.

Shigure smiled, Tohru always so happy and cheerful. "I may have found a way to completely free us from the curse!"

Kyo, Yuki, and Tohru just stood there for a moment, completely shocked. There was a way to completely lift the curse? Tohru was the one who recovered first.

"You found a way to lift the curse? Oh, that is so wonderful! What do we have to do? I'll do anything I can to help!"

Shigure smiled again, but sadly. He knew Tohru wanted to help, but there was nothing she could do. "Unfortunately, only Kyo and Yuki can do this."

Tohru was a little saddened by this, but she was still happy that there was some way to free the Sohmas. Kyo and Yuki, who were dazed for a while, quickly snapped back to attention at the mention of there names.

"So what do we have to do Shigure?" asked Yuki

"As long as I'm not working with that damn rat, I'll do anything."

Shigure hesitated for a second, "Well, first you have to promise me that you won't tell Akito. He would be furious if he found out."

Kyo rolled his eyes, "Idiot, do you really think we're going to tell the one person we hate the most?"

Shigure nodded, "Alright, this is what you have to do. You will have to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

At Central, Amestris

Ed was not happy.

Just when he found a lead on the Philosopher's Stone, it leads him to a dead end.

It's always that way.

Now he was at the Colonel's office, waiting for Roy Mustang to finish reading his report.

'Come on Colonel, finish reading the damn report so I can get the hell out of here!'

Mustang smirked and looked up. "Good Job Ed, you lost Scar."

"Quit the sarcasm Colonel and shut up!"

"Wow, the scary midget is going to attack me! I'm _so_ afraid!"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A MIDGET YOU JERK?"

"Calm down Ed! Anyway, I have another mission for you."

Ed finally calmed down. "What do you want me to do now Mr. High-and-Mighty Fire Boy?"

Mustang frowned. Even though he teased him and made fun of him, as much as he hates to admit it, Mustang still cares for Ed and his brother. He honestly didn't want to put Ed in this situation, but this was the only other lead he had on the Philosopher's Stone. He didn't care about magic at all. He thought it was a child's fantasy.

"Well? Are you going to tell me or what?"

"You will be going to Hogwarts' School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

At Spirit World

Koenma had the hugest headache that anyone could have. Not only did he have to deal with everything going on in the human, demon, and spirit world, but just now he is told of some guy named Voldemort was going around killing people in Europe. Apparently this guy had been loose for a long time, and Koenma was frustrated that just now he was told all of this.

'Why didn't my dad tell me sooner of all the stuff going on in Europe?'

He already sent Boton to get the Spirit Detectives. He knew they wouldn't want to go to Europe. He could already imagine their faces. Kurama might take it better than the others, but he would be very upset to leave his mom and brother alone. Kuwabara would just be shocked out of his mind and would probably ask thousands of questions. Yusuke would angrily protest against it and mutter many curses at him and there is no way in hell that Hiei would stand being around humans for a long time. Koenma sighed; he needed a break, desperately.

As he was thinking of all of the stress on his mind, the Spirit Detectives walk in through the door. Yusuke and Hiei looked thoroughly pissed to have to come in Koenma's office at 7:00 in the morning on a Saturday, while Kuwabara looked like he was still asleep. Kurama was the only one who looked like a normal person walking into a normal office on a normal day.

"HEY TODDLER, WHY THE HELL DO WE HAVE TO BE HERE THIS EARLY!"

"This had better be good; I don't have time for stupid humans."

"What do you need us for Koenma?"

"yawn"

"Yusuke, there is no need to shout. You will have to put up with humans for a long time so deal with it Hiei. I will tell you in just a second Kurama, and Kuwabara WAKE UP!" Koenma was very tired from all the work he just did and he had no patience to deal with their whining.

"In Europe, there is-"Koenma started.

"Who cares about Europe! Just get to the point!"

"Well, you're going to care Yusuke, because that is where you're going."

"WHAT!" Yusuke wasn't the only one who yelled this, Hiei and Kuwabara (who finally woke up) weren't exactly in favor of this new mission."

"There is NO WAY that I'm going to fricken Europe." yelled Yusuke.

"Your going to have us go all the way over there! You can't do that!" shouted Kuwabara.

Hiei just glared angrily, he wanted to protest loudly too, but he wouldn't stoop to Yusuke's and Kuwabara's level.

Kurama was emotionless on the outside. On the inside, he was greatly worried about leaving his mom and brother. 'I don't like leaving my mother and brother alone, and if I did have to go, what would I tell them?'

Koenma was loosing patience fast. He didn't even get to finish his sentence! "Can I go on now?" he asked, frustrated.

Yusuke and Kuwabara shut up, well, Kuwabara shut up while Yusuke was muttering curses under his breath. Kurama sighed, his friends would never change. "Please do" he said.

"Well, in Europe, there is a man who calls himself by the name of Voldemort, is killing people by means of magic, yes, magic is real Yusuke. I'm sending you to a school where Voldemort has been seen numerous times."

"So where is this school?" asked Kurama.

"It's called Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

At Private Drive

Harry Potter looks out of his window, still grieving the loss of Sirius. He hopes for a better school year. He wants to be normal, but he will never be normal.

Harry shuts his window and goes to sleep. He dreams of a life without Voldemort and a life with his parents….

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shadowgirl: So what do you think? Good, bad, ok? Please review and tell me if you like this!


	2. Explanation

Shadowgirl: Thank you so much for all the reviews! Sorry this took so long! Hope you enjoy chapter 2!

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket, Yu Yu Hakusho, Fullmetal Alchemist, and Harry Potter.

**Anime at Hogwarts**

**Explanation**

At Shigure House

"Hogwags School of What and What?" asked Kyo.

"It's called Hog_warts_ School of _Witchcraft _and _Wizardry_ Kyo." replied Shigure.

"They actually have a place that studies that crap?"

"Yes they do and it's very well respected in the wizardry community."

"They have a wizardry community!"

Yuki looked at Shigure, "I've never heard of such community." he said.

Shigure frowned and said, "Neither had I until I was looking through the library in the main house. I was looking for someway to get rid of the curse and I came across a book called Hogwarts, a History. I looked through it and thought that through magic; maybe we can be free of the curse."

Yuki looked at Tohru and asked, "What about Miss Honda? She'll be all alone."

Before Shigure could answer, Tohru cut in, "Oh, don't worry! I'll be fine by myself!"

"Nonsense! I'll be here to take care of her!" sang Shigure.

Crash! "You sick basterd!"

"Calm down Kyo, Kagura will be here with us as well." whimpered Shigure.

Tohru brightened, "Oh she will?"

Shigure smiled, "Well, yes, seeing as Yuki and Kyo will be gone for a year."

"WHAT! A WHOLE FRICKEN YEAR!" shouted Kyo.

"We won't be coming back here?" asked a shocked Yuki.

"Oh no, this is a boarding school in Europe, you can see us during the holidays, but for the rest of the time you'll be in Europe." said Shigure.

"EUROPE! THAT'S IT! I'M NOT GOING!" yelled Kyo.

"You have to Kyo; this might be the only way to get rid of the curse." said Shigure.

"What if we transform and we can't cover it?" asked Yuki.

Shigure smiled, "For once, you don't have to worry about that, _if_ people do find out about your curse, you can just say that you're animagi."

"Ani-what?" asked a puzzled Yuki.

"Animagi, it says in Hogwarts, a History, that an animagus is a person who can change into an animal at will."

"But we can't transform at will!" stated Kyo.

"What other excuse do you have Kyo?" asked Shigure.

Kyo couldn't give him an answer, so he threw a quick glare at Shigure, crossed his arms and looked away.

"Anyway," continued Shigure, "There is one person who knows about your condition and his name is Albus Dumbledore. He will cover for you if anything happens. You'll also need your school supplies and you'll have to get that at a place called Diagon Ally. You will be placed in the school with the 6th years so Professor Dumbledore arranged it so that he would sent people to us to teach you guys everything the other 16 year old students already know. That way you guys won't fall behind."

Yuki took a minute to soak all this information before he spoke up, "So why does this man know about the curse?"

"It was the only way to get you and Kyo in the school." Shigure took a deep breath before he said, "anything else you guys want to know?"

Tohru spoke up, "When are you guys leaving?"

Shigure answered, "Well, we will be gone for the rest of the summer and I will be back by September 1. Hatori and Kagura will be here to take care of you, don't worry, you aren't going to the main house; they will be coming here."

"What about Akito?" questioned Yuki.

"Hatori told him that he was going away on a doctor trip or something. I don't know, Hatori said that he would take care of it." Shigure looked at his watch, "You guys better get some sleep; we're leaving tomorrow."

"WHAT! WHY TOMORROW!" screamed Kyo, who everyone thought would finally be silent, guess they were wrong.

"We have to get there ASAP. You guys need to learn all the stuff you need to know before the school year starts. Now get to bed." They left and Shigure took another deep breath. Explaining everything wasn't the easiest thing in the world.

Tomorrow was going to be one hectic day.

At Central, Amestris

Ed wasn't sure if he quite heard Mustang right. Did he just hear him say a school for _Witchcraft _and _Wizardry_? He must be hearing things, there is no such thing as magic!

Before Ed could question Mustang, Roy cut in with an explanation.

"Yes Fullmetal, there is a place where they practice magic, I don't quite believe in it, but I have a reason for putting you in this so-called magic school. There have been reports that the Philosopher's Stone has been sighted there. You don't have any other leads on it, so this is your best chance."

"But-"

"Let me finish Fullmetal, in order to get you into this school, I had to tell a man named Albus Dumbledore about and purpose for being there. Don't give me that look Ed, do you want the Philosopher's Stone or not?" No answer. "I thought so. Continuing, you will be at Hogwarts for a year. Al will not be going with you and you will be placed with the 6th year kids, that way, you'll be with other 16 year-olds. You will have to get your supplies at a place called Diagon Ally and while you're there, someone will teach you everything you need to know. Ed? Are you listening to me?"

Ed's hearing turned off when he heard that Al would not be with him. He did _not_ want to be separated from his brother for an entire year. "Absolutely not Colonel, I will not leave my brother here alone."

Roy sighed; did the boy hear anything else? "Don't worry; Al will be here with the best security. If you want the Philosopher's Stone, you will have to go alone."

Ed got very angry, but he stopped and tried to control his temper, no matter how much he fought, Mustang would not let Al go along with him. He took a big breath and changed the subject.

"What if my automail breaks? Will Winry be coming with me?"

"Hmmm, well I guess you could always ask Albus to fix it. After all, he's one of the greatest wizards to ever walk on this earth."

"What if someone does figure out my condition?"

"I think it would be wise to tell that person the truth if you trust them. It's always good to have an extra hand in case something goes wrong. Of course if it's someone you don't trust, then you'll have to figure it out yourself."

Ed sighed; he really hoped that no one would ever know about his sin. "When do we leave?"

"Tomorrow"

"What!"

"Ed, we have to get there as soon as possible in order for you to learn everything."

'Damn it, Mustang really likes to pick the worst times. It's gonna be one hectic day tomorrow.'

At Spirit World

'Ok' Yusuke thought, 'I know there is such a thing as demons, but _wizards _and _witches_? They only live in cartoons and fairy tales!'

Kuwabara and Hiei had similar thoughts but surprisingly this didn't faze Kurama.

'Witchcraft and Wizardry, why am I not surprised they exist. I've heard of some people who run around in robes like its Halloween, but seem very serious.'

'Judging by the looks on their faces, Kurama seems to be the only one not shocked.' Koenma shook his head. Yusuke and Kuwabara shouldn't be surprised; they went through never knowing about demons to becoming spirit detectives who catch demons in a matter of minutes, but then again, Yusuke and Kuwabara could add 2 and 2 and get 5 instead of 4.

"Let me explain everything before you all faint. You will go to this school and try wait for Voldemort. Apparently he is after this boy named Harry Potter who goes to the same school you are all going to."

"Wait, Koenma," Yusuke interrupted, "I though we were going to destroy Voldemort, not protect the kid."

Koenma glared, he was interrupted AGAIN! "You are not really protecting him, though I'd like you to watch him. Voldemort has tried to attack Harry in the past and it would be easier to wait for him to attack Potter than to go searching in the wrong direction."

"So we're using the kid as bait." asked Kuwabara.

"I don't really like to think of it that way, but yea. Harry Potter is in the 6th year and so you will all be placed with the 6th years. We will go to London early so you will all be properly prepared for 6th year magic. There will be a place called Diagon Ally where you will get your school supplies. An old friend of mine named Albus Dumbledore knows about everything, except the part about using Potter as "bait". Apparently Albus has a soft spot for the kid and I didn't want to get him mad. Also, don't tell anyone about Spirit World, demons, spirit energy, or anything relative to that. I think that is all…oh, one more thing, Hogwarts needs a new Defense against the Dark Arts Teacher and I've had Genki go and fill the spot." Koenma took another deep breath.

"What! The old hag's gonna be here!" Yusuke yelled, surprised.

"Yes Yusuke, Genki will be there. It's also a good thing because she can get info from the staff that you can't get from just being a student."

Kurama took this large piece of information in. He asked, "What will we tell our parents?"

Koenma never thought about this. Personally, at the time, he didn't care as long as he got some sleep after all that has happened, but Kurama did have a point. He didn't want Keiko to be all noisy just because Yusuke is gone for a year. He decided to let the Detectives handle it. "I don't know, you figure it out, but I would tell Keiko and Shizuru the truth."

Kurama sighed and tried to think of a way to tell his mother that he would be gone. 'What should I tell her? I know, I'll tell her that I got into a boarding school for intelligent students.'

Yusuke thought about the whole boarding school idea, but not for honor students. 'I guess I could say that I'm going to a boarding school for troubled teens. Mom will buy it, though I don't like it.'

Kuwabara spoke up, "So Koenma, When do we leave?"

"Tomorrow"

"TOMORROW?" yelled Yusuke and Kuwabara.

"Yes tomorrow, so go home, pack your things, and make your excuses and meet here by 7 o'clock sharp tomorrow."

Many complaints were heard (with the exception of Hiei). They would have to wake up early AGAIN for TWO days in a row. Life was just not fair.

Kuwabara groaned, "Tomorrow is gonna be one hectic day isn't it?"

At Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Albus Dumbledore sat in his chair and looked at the schedule for the year. He was talked to by 3 people, one being his friend Koenma, and asked for students to be placed in Hogwarts for one year.

Now, normally Dumbledore wouldn't let exchange students into Hogwarts to study, but he listened to all of their reason and let them send students in 6th year.

The old, wise man chuckled. Seven students, three different reasons, will they all get what they want?

'This will be one interesting year.'

Shadowgirl: How was this chapter? Again, I'm sorry it took so long. The next one shouldn't take as long. Please review! I like it when you guys review!


	3. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

Help me! The next chapter is where everyone goes to Diagon Ally and they all get pets. There's only one problem, I have no idea what to name their pets! I'm a terrible name giver and I need people's ideas on what their names should be. I seriously have been stuck on this for these past two weeks. I need names for:

A rat

A gray owl

An orange cat

A brown owl with a metal foot

A phoenix (will be an egg for the first half of the story)

A snowy owl

A dragon (will also be an egg for the first half of the story)

A brown kitten

I need names for everything except the phoenix and the dragon. Since they will hatch later, I don't need names for them right now. Yes, I know that there are eight animals, which means one person will have two pets. Please message or e-mail me your opinions and ideas. Thank You!

Shadowgirl


	4. Diagon Ally

Shadowgirl: Wow, I never expected this story to be actually liked by people! Thanks so much for all the reviews! Enjoy chapter 3!

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket, Yu Yu Hakusho, Fullmetal Alchemist, and Harry Potter.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Anime at Hogwarts**

**Diagon Ally**

In Diagon Ally

"Why do we have to wear this?" asked Yuki. He pointed to the necklace he was holding that he was fiddling with earlier.

"Yea, they look kinda girlish to me" Kyo noted.

Shigure chuckled, "Those are translation necklaces. It allows you to understand and speak English. So put them on, and don't take them off. We don't want you to lose it and not be able to communicate with the people around you."

Yuki and Kyo put them on. They didn't feel anything. 'Did something go wrong?' they thought.

Yuki decided to test it out. "Stupid cat" He gasped, he realized he was speaking in English. He knew it would happen, but the shock to him was unreal that he would be actually speaking fluent English.

Kyo, however, cared less about the fact that he was speaking English and cared more about what Yuki said about him. "What! Come here you damn rat! I dare you to say that again!"

Yuki opened his mouth to say it again but Shigure cut in. "You two stop playing around; you have to get your supplies and get back to the Leaky Cauldron by 1:00 pm for lessons."

Yuki looked at his watch, "It is 9:00 am right now. We have time."

After buying all their supplies for school, Kyo saw a pet store and asked Shigure, "Did it say anything in that letter about having pets?"

Shigure got the letter out. He quoted, "You may bring an owl, a cat, or a toad."

Kyo grinned, "Awesome! Let's go in!"

They entered the shop and saw hundreds of animal. Kyo went straight for the cat section and started going through cats. He wanted an orange cat. He didn't know why, but he wanted an orange cat. He spotted one cat that was being picked on by the other cats. It was a bright orange and he knew that that was the cat he wanted. He gently lifted the cat away from the others and went towards Shigure.

While Kyo was with the cats, Yuki started to go off on his own when Shigure held him back for a while. Shigure said, "I want you to get an owl. It's the only way to contact me if anything happens."

Yuki looked puzzled, "An owl?"

"Just do it!"

Yuki gave Shigure a weird look, shrugged, and looked at the owls. He never liked owls, considering they ate rats, but then again, his brother was a snake. Before he got to the owl section, he ran into the section with all the rats. He decided that it wouldn't be too much trouble just to look. He looked at one rat after the next until a really bold one came up to him and just stared. They stared for quite a while until Yuki decided that he should move on to the owls. The rat looked at him, and Yuki sighed. He couldn't leave him. He took it out of the cage and moved to the owl section. He saw one owl that was a soft gray color, picked it up the cage it was in, and went back towards Shigure and Kyo, who had a bright orange cat in his arms. 'Figures he would get a cat'

They paid for the animals and went outside. Yuki looked at his rat and said, "Shadow"

Kyo looked at him like he was crazy, "What?"

"Shadow, that's what his name will be. And the owl will be named Whisper."

"Fine, if you're gonna name them then so am I. My cat's name is Claws."

Shigure looked at Yuki with worry, "The letter does say owl, cat, or toad. I don't know if rats are allowed, and I don't want you being expelled on the first day."

Yuki frowned, he forgot about this, but he was already so attached to Shadow and he knew he couldn't let him go. "I'll find some way to hide him."

"Just be careful" Shigure said, "It's about 12:30 right now. We should be heading back. Someone named Remus Lupin is going to be the person teaching basic magic."

They went past the wand shop where they got their wands a few hours ago. Yuki spotted two people arguing in front of it. One was tall with black hair and was smirking at the short one which was blond. The blond was yelling at the black-haired man like how Kyo would yell at him for no reason. Yuki chuckled at this. This kind of fight was almost exactly like the ones he and Kyo have. Him being the black-haired man while Kyo was like the blond-haired kid. He smiled and went to catch up with Shigure and Kyo.

With Ed and Roy

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A MIDGET WHO CAN'T BE SEEN UNDER A MICROSCOPE?"

"You"

"THAT'S IT! I'M GONNA MAKE SURE YOUR HEAD IS GONE FOR LIFE!"

"Well, at least you'll get rid of my headache!"

"YOU ARE SO DEAD!"

Ed took out his newly bought wand to use against Mustang when he remembered that he knew nothing about using a wand. The only magical thing he had any idea how to use is the translation necklace he was wearing.

Mustang laughed and decided to talk on a more serious note. "Listen Fullmetal, we still need to get you the rest of your supplies. We need to get back to the Leaky Cauldron by 4:00. Some guy named Kingsley Shacklebolt is going to tutor you so you can catch up with the other 6th years."

It took a while for Ed to calm down, but they finally were able to move on to a few stores. After a couple of hours, they came across the same pet store that Shigure, Yuki, and Kyo went to before. They stopped in and Mustang remembered that the only way to contact Ed was through owl mail.

Mustang pulled Ed back from the cat section and said, "You'll need an owl in order to contact me. It's the only way you can give me your reports."

Ed looked back at the cats. He really wanted a cat. Cats remind him of his brother. He sighed and walked to the owl section. There wasn't any particular owl that he cared to have. He had no idea how to care for an owl, let alone train it to send letters. How would the owl even know where to go? Owls weren't that smart. He was just about to pick up a random owl when he caught something shiny in the corner of his eye. One of the owls had a metal foot. Ed stared. It was almost just like him. A metal foot, smaller than the rest of the owls, this owl was special. Ed put the other owl back and picked up the cage that had the owl with the metal foot. He wondered what happened to it.

He paid for the owl and asked the man at the counter how the owl lost its foot.

The man said, "It was delivering a letter when someone attacked it trying to get the letter and its foot became broken. The bone was shattered so it couldn't go back to normal. They decided to give it a metal foot to make it easier to deliver letters. The owl has gotten used to the new foot and it can fly as fast as before now. It doesn't fly like the other owls though. It has to shift his weight onto the normal leg because the metal weighs a little less than the owl itself."

By that time, Mustang was at the counter, "Are you ready to go Fullmetal?"

"Yea" said Ed. He grabbed the owl, thanked the man at the counter, and left with Mustang.

As they were walking, Mustang looked at the metal foot on the owl. He knew why Ed picked that specific owl. "So, what are you going to name it?"

Ed thought a moment. He remembered his brother and home country, Amestris. He decided to name it after Amestris and said, "Its name is Amethyst."

Mustang asked, "After Amestris?"

Ed nodded. He turned his head and realized that they on the street across the wand shop. He saw 4 weird guys there. Two of them were fighting. He almost laughed out loud. They looked just like him and Mustang when they were fighting. One was tall and had ugly orange hair and the other was short and had hair that defied gravity, or he used lots of hair gel. He did laugh when carrot top tried to hit anti-gravity head, who stepped out of the way. This was just too funny.

"FULLMETAL, HURRY UP!"

"I'm coming! Jeez, someone obviously woke up on the wrong side of the bed today!"

With the Spirit Detectives

"I DARE YOU TO SAY THAT AGAIN SHORTY!"

"I said that you're an embarrassment to us."

"OK PIPSQUEAK, YOU ASKED FOR IT!"

Kuwabara tried to hit Hiei, but Hiei just stepped out of the way, making Kuwabara fall to the ground. Yusuke laughed his head off and Kurama chuckled.

Kuwabara, who was completely furious, charges after Hiei repeatedly. Hiei, however just dodges him continuously.

Kurama knew that this would never end unless someone stopped it. "Alright you two, that's enough. Let's get our supplies and get back to the Leaky Cauldron by 7:30"

"Why?" asked Yusuke.

"Apparently someone named Alastor Moody is going to be teaching us the stuff from 1st through 5th year." replied Kurama.

Yusuke groaned. He didn't even go to regular school and now he's going to a magic school with some summer school lessons beforehand. This was not going over well with him. Oh well, as long as Genkai wasn't teaching him anything. He didn't want to run laps and do push-ups while trying to wave a wand. "Well, we got our wands; let's get everything else before hell shows up."

They got everything they needed when they came across a pet shop. Kuwabara (spotting the cats through the window) ran right in yelling "KITTENS!" Of course, that meant that the others had to go in too, seeing as they would have to drag Kuwabara out of the cat section. Kurama remembered something that Koenma told him to do. He had to get an owl for communication.

While Kurama walked to the owl section, Kuwabara had a hard time picking out a cat for school. He knew that cats were allowed, he went ballistic when he heard that. He saw a brown kitten that was absolutely adorable. He picked it up right away and went to the counter to pay for it. Once he paid for it, he started heading over to Kurama when he thought he saw Yusuke and Hiei sneak behind the man at the counter and go into another room, which Kuwabara was pretty sure that the room was off limits. Kuwabara shook his head and thought to himself, 'It's probably just some other workers around here.' He went to join Kurama, forgetting all about Yusuke and Hiei.

While Kuwabara was looking at the cats, Yusuke and Hiei were bored beyond belief. None of the animals in the store were that interesting. The phone rang on the counter and the man behind it picked it up. He seemed to be talking in hushed tones, and Yusuke, being the spirit detective he is, couldn't help but overhear the conversation.

"Yes …………..of course. We have all different types of mythical creatures in the storage room Mr. Malfoy…………………………don't worry, we'll give you the best dragon we have. Will you come tonight at 10...Yes sir, don't worry……….Ok, thank you sir." The man hung up the phone.

Yusuke grinned. There were mythical creatures in the storage room! He spotted a door behind the counter and figure that was the room. He wanted to tell his friends, but Kurama wouldn't approve and Kuwabara was paying for a cat that he just got. Maybe Hiei would want to. He went over to Hiei and whispered, "There are dragons in the storage room." He pointed to the door in the back.

Hiei raised an eyebrow. This made things much more interesting. They both decided to go in while Kuwabara was just finishing up paying for the cat. They snuck behind the man behind the counter without being seen and opened the door.

They couldn't believe their eyes. There was everything from Dragons to little fairies in little cages. Hiei walked right over to the dragons while Yusuke wandered to the phoenixes. Hiei found a dragon egg that wasn't going to hatch for a couple of months. He picked it up while Yusuke found a phoenix egg. They put the eggs in a spare clothes bag that they got at Madam Malkin's.

"They won't miss these guys, will they?" Yusuke smirked.

They snuck out right after they saw Kurama pay for a beautiful snowy white owl. They walked up to Kurama and Kuwabara.

"Where were you two?" asked Kurama.

"Boredom" replied Yusuke.

"Hn" grunted Hiei in agreement.

Kurama looked at them suspiciously, but decided to forget about it. They walked out of the shop with Kuwabara obsessing over his new cat named Tabby. Kurama decided to call his new owl Altheia, which means healing. Yusuke and Hiei smirked to each other. The dragon and the phoenix were their little secret. They left to go meet Alastor Moody.

With Harry, Ron, and Hermione

'This is one weird shopping trip.' thought Harry Potter. In less than one day, he has seen 4 fights. One when he woke up, Fred and George decided to give Ron a wake up call and pissed him off greatly. Second in the morning two people were fighting calling themselves cat and rat. Then later in the day, a blonde midget and a tall man were having the weirdest argument. Finally, he saw another midget and tall guy fighting with the short guy having the upper hand. Oh great, now Ron and Hermione were fighting. Let's make that 5 fights shall we? Harry Potter had a major headache and knew that it was only getting worse. Where were Lupin, Kingsley and Moody anyway?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shadowgirl: How was it? I tried to use at least one name per person who answered my author's note. Review Please!


	5. Hogwarts Express

Shadowgirl: I'm so sorry for not updating! I know it's been over half a year now, but I was totally swamped with homework and I forgot all about this fic until now! Please forgive me! Anyway, I hope you like this chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket, Yu Yu Hakusho, Fullmetal Alchemist, and Harry Potter, though I wish I did!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Anime at Hogwarts**

**Hogwarts Express**

King's Cross Station

Most of the summer was over and Kyo was happy. Learning magic was harder than he expected, not that he would admit this in front of Yuki. They were currently looking for platform 9 ¾. Huh? Wait a minute! Platform 9 and _¾_? There was no such thing!

"Hey wait a minute! There is no Platform 9 ¾! The no good basterd tricked us!"

Shigure and Yuki sighed. Didn't Kyo listen to anything?

"Stupid cat, Professor Lupin told us where it was before we left. Platform 9 ¾ is in between Platforms 9 and 10. You have to go through the wall, idiot." explained a very annoyed Yuki.

"Shut up ya damn rat!" yelled Kyo.

While Kyo and Yuki bickered back and forth for a while, Shigure took the time to study the other people in the station. He found it odd that someone could just go through a wall with out anyone noticing. Were all English muggles stupid? He shook the thought out of his head as they reached two platforms.

"Who wants to go first?" asked Shigure.

"Are you sure that it's safe?" asked Yuki.

Kyo snickered, "Come on rat, I though you had more courage than that!"

"Well if you're so brave, why don't you go first?"

"Alright I will!"

Kyo backed up and started going head first into the wall. 'Heh, this will prove to that rat that I'm-' CRASH! Kyo crashed straight into the wall. Shigure and Yuki were shocked. They thought that it was safe! Then they noticed that they were in between Platforms 8 and 9, not 9 and 10. Oops! Everyone saw the crash and was either a) looking at them like they were insane, mental idiots, b) were snickering and making fun of them quietly or c) were laughing at them hysterically, (coughYusukeandKuwabaracough). Yuki and Shigure had never been so embarrassed in their life.

Kyo got up, with a massive headache, and saw all of the people staring at him. "WHAT ARE YOU ALL LOOKING AT!" Everyone suddenly started returning to their business and Yuki and Shigure started moving toward him.

Yuki glared, "Way to go cat, now we look like complete fools."

"SHUT UP RAT!"

Shigure broke the two apart, "I think that's enough, let's just get on our train, ok?"

They made their way to Platforms 9 and 10 stopped, for none of them wanted to go through the same fiasco.

Yuki looked at the wall, "I'm not going first."

"Well I'm as sure as hell not!" glared Kyo. They both looked at Shigure.

Shigure backed away, "Come on guys, your not making me go first are you?" Neither of them answered. Shigure sighed, "Fine, I'll go but I hope you know what mistake you're making." He took a few steps forward. "Here I go….never to see the light again…. I'll miss you Hari and Aya… blame it on Yuki and Kyo… Farewell, my last- Ahhhhhhhh!" Yuki took the honor of shoving Shigure through the wall. Both of them followed right after.

On the other side of the wall, Yuki and Kyo looked at the Platform in amazement; it had this magical feeling to it. The train looked magnificent, and the ground was so soft for some strange reason.

"Uh, guys can you get off of me?" whined Shigure.

They both got off of poor Shigure without apologizing. The three of them walked towards the train and Yuki and Kyo soon started to board the train. Shigure started to have second thoughts about them leaving, but it was too late now.

"Alright, contact me and report on what you know as often as possible. Dumbledore has the schedules already made for you so you guys won't be choosing you're classes. Stay safe." said Shigure.

Kyo rolled his eyes, "Yes mother," he said sarcastically.

Yuki and Kyo bid there farewells to Shigure and got on the Hogwarts Express. They took a compartment towards the back of the train and said nothing to each other for the most part. The train hadn't taken off yet and Yuki and Kyo were very bored. 'This is going to be a long ride.' thought Yuki. Kyo was also thinking along the same lines. Both boys jumped back to reality when they heard a loud crash from the compartment next to them. Neither of them thought anything about it. A little after that, the compartment door opened.

King's Cross Station (during all that was happening)

Ed was completely exhausted from all the learning he had to do over summer. He really hated the concept of magic to begin with and he hated it even more when he was learning it. Shacklebolt didn't make things any easier either. Ok, so he wasn't as hard as Sensei and he didn't leave him on an island for a month, but he was still a stickler with this magic crap. There were times when Ed wanted to break the stupid stick in half, but he knew if he broke his wand that Mustang would be furious and the mission would be a failure. Even on his way to the platform, Ed still had thoughts of torturing Mustang and Shacklebolt.

Suddenly a loud crash broke him from his thoughts. Ed looked up and saw an orange-headed guy that just crashed into the wall between platforms 8 and 9. Ed couldn't help but snicker. That guy and his friends must have thought that that was Platform 9 ¾. Mustang was also snickering next to Ed.

'Why did he have to come! I've gone on plenty of trains, yet he's still here trying to torture me just before I leave. He won't leave me alone for a second!' thought Ed. Ed started to forget about the weird guy that crashed into the wall and started thinking about way to torture Mustang again. They found themselves between platforms 9 and 10.

Mustang smirked, "Ok midget, go through the wall."

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A RUNT! I'M STILL GROWING YOU KNOW!"

"Just go through the wall Fullmetal!"

"Fine" Ed mumbled.

"Don't crash"

"SHUT UP!"

Ed mumbled a little more about Mustang and needing Riza's gun before running through the wall. When he got though the wall he looked around and he was amazed at the amount of kids on the platform. There were tons of students on the platform. 'And these are just a small amount of the wizarding population.' Ed thought, 'How many people know about this magic?'

Mustang appeared behind him. "Well it looks like you better get on the train Fullmetal."

They made their way through the crowd to the train. Mustang looked at Ed and said, "Remember what we went over in the hotel."

Ed glanced back at him and nodded. Back at the hotel they went over exactly what he had to do (reports, info, etc.). He boarded the train and found an empty compartment towards the back of the train. Ed wasn't used to the trains in England. The trains he was used to didn't have private compartments, just seats.

Ed quickly became bored and pulled out a book. After a while of reading his compartment opened up with a loud crash sounding with it.

King's Cross Station (while all _that_ was happening)

Hiei stared at his wand for the millionth time asking himself why he didn't just screw the whole mission and burn the damn stick. Then he remembered that Yusuke threatened to tell Yukina _and_ Kuwabara about him being Yukina's brother. Damn that detective! Hiei was going to strangle the detective when this stupid mission was all over. Hiei stopped looking at his wand and decided to analyze the station to keep his mind off of murdering Yusuke. The first thing he saw was some moron that collided with the wrong wall and Yusuke and Kuwabara laughing their heads off. 'Hn, fools' Hiei thought, but he had to admit to himself that that scene was somewhat funny. However, he wouldn't admit that to the others.

They stopped at platforms 9 and 10. No one wanted to go through the wall after the incident that happened not two minutes ago.

Kuwabara looked at the others, "So who wants to go first? Not me."

"Not me." stated Yusuke

"Hn" said Hiei.

Kurama sighed. He knew that the others were too stubborn to change their minds so he said, "I'll go."

"No need."

Kurama suddenly stared at Hiei. Did _Hiei_ say that? Did _Hiei _want to go first? 'No,' thought Kurama, 'this isn't like him. He has something planned.' Then Kurama saw a quick flash and he smelled something burning.

"OWWWWW! HOT HOT HOT!" yelled Kuwabara. Hiei lighted Kuwabara's butt on fire. Kuwabara ran around in circles and coincidentally went through the wall.

Yusuke snickered, "Nice Hiei."

"Hn" Hiei replied.

Kurama chuckled, "Well, let's go though, shall we?"

The three of them went through the wall to find Kuwabara putting the fire out with the new magic stuff. Hiei glanced around the place. It wasn't very impressive to him and to his dismay he saw more humans then he could tolerate. 'Yippee' thought Hiei sarcastically. Next thing he saw was a pissed off Kuwabara in his face.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR! YOU'RE GONNA BE SORRY SHORTY! I'LL MAKE YOU PAY!"

Kurama tried to calm Kuwabara down before he caused a riot. "Now is not the time Kuwabara. You're going to cause a worse scene then that boy in the station."

That got Kuwabara quiet. He was not going to be laughed at on the first day of school. The four of them boarded the train soon after the scenario. They looked around for a compartment towards the back of the train. Kurama was in front of the group and he stopped when he found a compartment with only one guy in it reading a book. Since he stopped, Yusuke bumped into him which made Kuwabara crash into Yusuke, and the impact caused Kurama to fall down with a loud crashing noise. Hiei just stared at them like they were idiots. Kurama stood up, ignoring Yusuke and Kuwabara shouting, and opened the compartment.

King's Cross Station (we go back in time yet again for Harry and company's story)

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were walking towards the platform as usual. All of them couldn't wait to go back to Hogwarts for a normal school year. Of course, school was never normal for them and their academics were usually at the bottom of there list of priorities (with the exception of Hermione). But this year all of them hoped that this year would be a regular year without them trying to fight Voldemort or one of his idiot minions. They weren't talking much to each other, just thinking, until they saw someone crash into the wall of platforms 8 and 9. Ron and Ginny cracked up, Hermione studied him, but Harry was too busy trying to remember where he had seen that guy before. Harry shrugged it off, thinking it was nothing, and the trio went on their way to the train.

"I think that's the first time anyone made that mistake. That was hilarious!" Ron said.

Hermione looked very thoughtful and after a while said, "I've never seen him before. He looks too old to be a first year. He doesn't look like he's from around him either."

"Maybe he's an exchange student." said Ginny.

"I don't think Dumbledore allows exchange students." said Harry, still trying to remember where he had seen that guy.

They went through the correct wall and boarded the train like usual. Ron and Hermione went to the prefects' compartment while Ginny and Harry went to go look for a compartment. They came to the compartment with Neville and Luna in it and went in.

"Hey Harry, hey Ginny!" greeted Neville.

"Hey Neville, Hi Luna!" said Ginny. Harry and Luna gave their hellos as well.

Harry Potter got bored real fast. Ginny and Neville were talking about something and Luna was reading the Quibbler. He wished that Ron and Hermione would hurry up with the whole prefects meeting, but he knew that it wouldn't be any time soon. Harry decided that he would wander around for a bit.

"Hey Ginny, if Ron and Hermione are done before I'm back, just tell them that I'm just wandering around and will be back soon." told Harry.

Ginny smiled, "Ok Harry."

"Thanks Gin."

Harry left the compartment and walked around a bit. He came across the compartment that the guy that ran into the wrong wall and his friend were in. Harry suddenly remembered seeing them in Diagon Ally fighting each other. He also remembered them calling each other cat and rat, but he pushed that thought aside and went in.

The two boys looked up. For a split second Harry wondered why he went in. He shook it off and said, "Hi, can I sit here?"

The orange haired one nodded and the other said, "Go ahead."

Harry sat down and decided to introduce himself. "I'm Harry Potter."

Kyo and Yuki looked at each other. They both recognized him from learning about the _Avada Kedavra _curse.

"I'm Yuki Sohma, and this is my cousin Kyo Sohma. It's nice to meet you."

"Same here." replied Harry, "You guys don't sound familiar. Are you exchange students?"

"Yes, we come from Japan."

"Japan! Wow. Your English is really good."

"We're using translation necklaces."

"Really? Do you guys know much about Hogwarts?"

"Not much." admitted Yuki, "We heard something about houses, but that's pretty much all we heard."

"Well, there are four houses, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. Gryffindors is for the brave and loyal, Ravenclaw is for the smart and intelligent, Hufflepuff is for the kind-hearted, and Slytherin is for the cunning." explained Harry.

"What house are you in?" asked Yuki.

"Gryffindor" replied Harry.

"What are the teachers like?" asked Kyo.

"Very weird, the only one you really need to look out for is Snape. He's the potions master. He treats the Slytherins like royalty while he completely trash."

Yuki, Kyo, and Harry talked about many other things during the trip. However, Harry didn't want to bring up the wall incident. He knew all too well how it felt to be embarrassed. They covered the basics of Hogwarts, Shigure, Ron and Hermione, Tohru Honda, and Harry was just finished telling them about Quidditch when Ron and Hermione opened the compartment door.

"Hey mate, we've been looking for you everywhere!" said Ron. He saw Yuki and Kyo, "Hey, aren't you the one who ran into the wrong wall at the station?" Harry mentally grimaced, that was the one subject that he didn't want to bring up. 'Nice going Ron' thought Harry.

Kyo just glared at him, "So what? What are you gonna do about it, huh?"

Hermione cut in before Ron could say anything, "Ignore Ron, he's just being inconsiderate. I'm Hermione Granger and this is Ronald Weasley. It's nice to meet you." Ron gave her a look when she said "inconsiderate" but he said nothing.

Yuki smiled at her and said, "I'm Yuki Sohma and this is Kyo Sohma."

"Are you brothers? You don't look alike." asked Ron.

Yuki shook his head, "No, we're cousins. I already have one insane brother, I don't need another."

Ron looked surprised, "You don't like your brother."

"He's a complete idiot." said Kyo.

The five of them talked all the way to Hogwarts. When the train stopped, they all got out and Harry, Ron, and Hermione started towards the carriages.

Hermione looked at them, "I think you might have to go with the first years since you're new."

Hagrid then called out, "Firs' years and exchange students over here!"

Harry looked at them and said, "We'll see you in the Great Hall."

Yuki and Kyo bid there farewells as they headed out to Hagrid.

"Make sure you're in Gryffindor!" Ron called out.

The groups parted and Yuki and Kyo headed off to Hogwarts.

Ed's Compartment (back when Harry and Ginny got on the train)

Ed stared at this weird group. He had seen weirder things, yes, but this group was just plain strange. There was a guy with too much gel in his hair arguing with a guy that had an Elvis-hairstyle gone wrong, a guy or girl with long red hair (Ed couldn't tell), and a guy with hair that defied all laws of gravity.

The red-head asked Ed, "Can we sit here?"

Ed nodded, not knowing if it was a good idea for them to sit with him.

The four sat down. The two guys stopped arguing and started to throw angry glances at each other.

The red-head smiled and said, "I'm Shuichi Minamino, but my friends call me Kurama."

Ed looked at him, just figuring out he was a guy. "I'm Edward Elric, call me Ed."

The bad-hairstyle head finally stopped glaring at the other guy and introduced himself, "I'm Kasuma Kuwabara."

The other guy arguing with Kuwabara introduced himself, "Yusuke Urameshi."

Ed glanced at anti-gravity head. He looked like one of those guys who couldn't care less about the world or anything else. Ed noticed that he was also his size. 'Please, please, let him be a sixth-year' Ed thought unconsciously.

"Hn," was all that came out of anti-gravity head's mouth.

Kurama didn't expect much from Hiei, "This is Hiei Jaganshi; we're all exchange students from Japan."

Ed smiled, he wouldn't be alone! "I'm a exchange student as well." But when he really thought about it, Mustang did tell him earlier that Dum-what's-his-face didn't allow exchange students on a regular basis. 'I'll have to keep my eye on them.' thought Ed.

Kurama was thinking the same, 'I thought Koenma said that exchange students were not usually accepted in Hogwarts.' Kurama knew he would have to watch Ed, 'Maybe he's a Death Eater.'

Despite their thoughts about each other, Ed and Kurama put smiles on their faces and acted like it was nothing.

The train ride was really interesting for Ed. He never really talked to the others, but there were a couple fights between Kuwabara and Yusuke, some were actually physical, and surprisingly many fights between Kuwabara and Hiei. That's when Ed remembered them from Diagon Ally.

"YOU'RE GOING DOWN MIDGET!"

'Haha,' thought Ed, 'whose the midget now?'

The train stopped and the five got off the train.

"So, where do we go know?" asked Yusuke.

Ed shrugged.

Suddenly a very tall man shouted out, "Firs' years and exchange students over here!"

Kuwabara smiled, "Well, that answers our question."

The five of them walked towards the boats and headed off to Hogwarts.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shadowgirl: You guys can go ahead and kill me for not updating earlier. Sorry if the scenes with Harry, Ron, and Hermione seem off. I find it really hard to write about them more then the anime characters because they don't have…uh, let's say extreme emotions. Please review!


End file.
